The Four Teenage Earthlings from Far Far Away
by AtlantisJewel
Summary: Four earthlings at the movies are kidnapped one day and are taken to a Galaxy Far far Away not knowing how they will get back home.
1. It seemed like an ordinary day

Marina, Lily, Tyler, and Danny were four High School students. One afternoon on a Saturday they were meeting up to go see Narnia together.

Danny Jackson was a 14 year old freshman. He had soft dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. Danny didn't like to talk very much. He was on the shy side. He was into rap. Jordan was not a very huge Star Wars fan.

Tyler Johnson was a 16 year old sophomore. He had brilliant green eyes and short brown hair. He didn't talk very much around people he didn't know. He had a tendency to say random things when tired. Tyler was a huge Star Wars fan, once Lily got him into it. He was obsessed with Padme Amidala. Tyler was into cars and racing. Tyler was a huge Anime fan.

Lily Turner was a 17 year old junior. She had light brown eyes, and long brown hair. She was shy around people she didn't know but once she got to know them she was more comfortable. Lily was a huge Star Wars fan. She had hundreds of figures in her room. Lily was also obsessed with a certain Jedi, Anakin. Lily loved to read and write stories. Lily was a complete computer nerd.

Marina DeLacy was a 16 year old junior. She had curly brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes. Marina was a very talented artist. She loved to draw and write. Marina loved to talk around her friends. She never missed a beat. Marina was a tall and strong willed. Marina was a computer nerd. Marina loved the Lion King since she was five.

Little did they know their lives were soon to be turned upside down. In a Galaxy far far away on Coruscant Emperor Palpatine ordered his Troopers to bring back four inhabitants of the unknown planet Earth.

Earth was such a long ways away from the galaxy that no one had ever explored it. Earth was not even part of the newly formed Empire or the crushed Old Republic.

Sitting in the movie theater Tyler, Marina, Lily, and Danny were watching Narnia. They caught it on the last day and were the only ones in the theater when they suddenly blacked out for no reason.

In a conference room on the Executor Darth Vader was consulting his master.

"I have successfully captured four inhabitants of the planet earth master" Vader stated.

"Well done my young apprentice. I want you to question them about the planet, the type of government that they have." Sidious said.

"It will be done my lord" Vader turned around and made his way to the prison cells.

Hours later they woke up in a cold dark room.

"Fluffy bunnies!" Tyler said deliriously.

"It's all you're fault Marina!" Danny yelled.

"Me, What did I do!" Marina demanded.

"Why don't we all calm down and figure out where we are?" Lily said.

The four heard footsteps and voices walking down the hall. The cell door slammed open and Darth Vader walked into the room.

"HOLY FISHSTICKS IT'S ANAKIN!" Lily screamed

Darth Vader gave her a weird look.

"Oh Lord give me strength." Tyler rolled his eyes.

"WILL YOU MARRY ME?" Lily screamed.

"Lily girl calm down." Marina said patting her head.

"Tell me about the planet you are from." Darth Vader said

"I LOVE YOU!" Lily screamed

"If you don't start telling me about your planet I will torture one of your friends" Vader turned to Jordan, closed his fist and started choking him.

"STOP IT" Tyler ran and drop kicked Vader.

"Enough, now tell me."

"Earth has hundreds of countries," Marina said fast "They each have their own government."

"Go on."

"The country we are from is called the United States of America." Marina continued."

"Three cheers for the red white and blue!" Lily sang

After some more tedious questioning Lord Vader got the information he finally needed and reported back to his master.

In the cold prison cell Tyler, Lily, Marina, and Danny were trying to figure out what the cat hair was going to happen to them.

"Well, we're having a bad day; we didn't even get to finish watching Narnia!" Marina said "I missed Peter in his suit of armor, man."

"Maybe I'll get to see Padme." Tyler said dreamily.

"In you're dreams Tyler." Danny said.

"She may be already dead." Lily said. "Why isn't Darth Vader in his suit? It seems like many things are completely different from the movies."...


	2. On the Way to Coruscant

A few hours later after the four had been sitting in the cold cell dying of boredom an officer came in.

"Come with me I am taking all of you to better quarters."

They followed him through the large ship. There were many different hallways. He led them through a door to an entrance hallway.

"You should find these quarters suitable, if you want something to eat use this comlink the kitchens will bring something up. There is also some snacks in the mini kitchen." He turned and left them.

Danny tried to open the door to get back out.

"We're locked in!" he cried.

"It is ok these are some really nice quarters!" Tyler yelled.

The living room had a hot tub in the middle. There were hundreds of hollobooks. The bedrooms all looked the same. They had soft red carpet and canopy beds. They each had their own bathroom. There were huge bathtubs in the bathrooms.

"I'm moving in here." Danny said.

Lily unzipped her purse and pulled a picture out.

"I will be with you soon my darling." she sighed.

"Don't you turn to the darkside Lily!" Tyler said.

"Shut up Tyler" Lily yelled.

"He is evil now!" He yelled

"I know but he is just so hot!" Lily yelled back

Lily went to her room and slammed the door.

"We had better keep on eye on Lily, she may forget about us and just run off with Anakin." Tyler said.

A day and a half later after being inside their little apartment Lord Vader came in with some news.

"We will reach Coruscant within the next two hours." He reported.

Before he left Lily apologized for her behavior earlier.

"My Lord please forgive my behavior earlier in the cell. I was so surprised to see you that I lost my head."

"Just don't scream at the emperor telling him how attractive you think he is, he is not as forgiving as I am" Vader entered a code and left the entrance hall.

"Yeah the Emperor is butt ugly." she muttered to herself.

Meanwhile Tyler and Marina were arguing about how they were going to try to escape.

"We're going to do it my way!" Marina shouted.

"No we're doing it my way." Tyler shouted back to her.

"What way is which way?" Danny asked clueless.

"Marina is the smartest she should come up with the plan!" Danny said.

"Yeah Marina what is your plan?" Tyler asked.

"In the dead of night we get on deck hijack one of those escape pods and blast back to earth" Marina said.

"One problem, we're less then two hours from Coruscant and the escape pods probably wouldn't go that far." Lily said.

"Why don't we hijack a ship once we get to Coruscant?" Tyler said.

"Well then who is going to fly it? I wouldn't mine of Han Solo flew it." Marina said dreamily.

"Anakin can fly it he is the best star pilot in the galaxy!"

"Oh my gosh! Lily he is the bad guy!" Tyler said.

"He may seem evil on the outside, but on the inside he is just a big warm, sweet, cuddly teddy bear." Lily said.

"...Ew." Marina said.

"Wait I know someone very dependable who may be able to help us." Marina said.


	3. Visit With the Emperor

"What, Jar Jar Binks are you insane!" Danny said.

"Why not?" Marina asked.

"He is umm unreliable, and clumsy." Danny said.

"I must agree with Danny, I mean this is Jar Jar, maybe we could get a Jedi to help us." Lily said.

"What about Obi-Wan?" Tyler asked. "Maybe he could help us."

"No, I don't like Obi-Wan!" Lily screamed.

"Shut up, the only reason you don't like Obi-Wan is because he chopped Anakin's arms and legs off in the movie." Tyler said.

Two hours later the Executor landed on Coruscant. The four had no idea what was going to happen to them. Two Stormtroopers came into the room to escort them of the ship. Darth Vader was waiting to bring them before the Emperor.

In a chamber outside his throne room, Lily, Tyler, Marina, and Danny waited terrified.

"Man I could take the Emperor down all by myself" Tyler said while he made a kick.

"No, the Emperor is really powerful! Do not do anything that would make him hurt you." Lily said.

"Yeah but remember, things are different here, maybe he isn't as powerful" Tyler said.

Lord Vader was briefing the Emperor about the four earthlings.

"All of them are strong in the force master, they could be trained." Vader said.

"Would they turn?" Lord Sidious asked.

"One of them may turn master." Vader said.

"Bring them before me." the Emperor said.

A minute later, Tyler, Danny, Marina and Lily came in terrified. They bowed before him.

"Welcome my guests, I expect you had a nice trip?"

They nodded their heads and mumbled yes.

"So have any of you ever heard of the Sith?"

Tyler growing angry said, "Look my Lord I want to go home and you are the ugliest thing I have seen in my entire life, have you considered plastic surgery? I could take you out anytime!"

The Emperor frowned and said "Do you underestimate my powers?"

He lifted his hands and Sith lightning came out and blasted Tyler.

"Stop!" Danny, Marina, and Lily screamed.

Tyler lay on the floor writhing in pain. He stood up, bowed to Lord Sidious and said "Sorry My Lord that won't happen again."

"Tyler, have you lost it?" Marina whispered, "he is a Sith Lord."

"What do you want with us?" Danny asked, scared of being electrified.

"How would all of you like unlimited power?" he replied with an evil smile.

"We will never turn to the darkside!" Marina said bravely.

"So you think, guards take them to their rooms where they shall stay. Tomorrow we shall begin testing you're abilities"

Their apartment like quarters were similar to those in the ship.

"We are doomed!" Danny moaned. "I don't know how we are going to get out of this one."

"Why don't we just go with the flow until someone can help us?" Tyler suggested.

"I wonder if they are missing us back on Earth." Lily said. "Well at least I missed that Pre-Calculus test."

"I should have never opened my fat mouth at the Emperor, that lightning hurts like-

"Hey hey hey watch your mouth!" Marina scolded.

"Oh yeah well Lion King sucks!" Tyler said.

"You take that back Johnson." Marina glared.

"Or what, are you going to call your lion friends on me?" Tyler snapped back.

"Don't jinx it Tyler" Lily warned.

"She started it!" he yelled.

"Ladies do not start fights but they can finish them." Marina said.

"No one in this room is near being a lady!" Tyler snapped.

"Hey!" Marina and Lily yelled.

Danny came in the room and cried "Will you shut up, shut up shut up!"

"Enough arguing ya'll!" Lily screamed. "I'm going to bed."

Lily left to go to bed. Marina followed her, soon after Tyler left the room and Danny was left alone.


	4. Tour of Coruscant

The next day The Emperor began testing their abilities. They were working on lifting objects. Danny was working as hard as he could and he still could not move the stone.

"You are concentrating too hard." Vader growled.

Marina and Lily had no problem moving objects around. Marina was having too much fun with it by picking up Tyler.

"Marina, I am going to kill you!" Tyler yelled "Put me back down!"

Tyler could move smaller objects around, but he was having trouble with the larger objects.

"I can't pick up anything else!" Tyler sighed.

"Remember what Yoda said Tyler, do or do not, there is no try." Lily mocked.

"Shut up!" Tyler glared, "Quit quoting the movie!"

A week later they began their training. The four earthlings were not happy with this idea. They were really missing home.

While they were in their quarters one morning Lord Vader came in, knowing that they were unhappy.

"Would the four of you like to go on an outting today? We can take a tour of Coruscant." Vader said.

They perked up. They hadn't left the building since they had gotten there.

"Be ready in one hour." and Vader left.

"Yay we can go shopping!" Lily and Marina screamed.

They took an air taxi for a ride around Coruscant. Tyler begged to have lunch at Dexter's Diner. After a nice long tour they went to an entertainment section of Coruscant. There were many shops, restaurants, and clubs.

While in a shop Marina passed Lily a note. It said:

Lily, be on the look out for someone who may be able to help us, if we don't find someone this time maybe we can find someone else.

Lily had a crisis. She was enjoying her stay on Coruscant and did not want to go home just yet.

Danny and Tyler were begging Vader to let them buy a Thermal Detonator and blaster, Vader refused.

They were most jealous when Vader bought Lily and Marina two gorgeous gowns.

"You know what, when are we ever going to wear these?" Marina asked.

While Lily was browsing at the different clothes Vader slipped a necklace around her neck.

"For you my lady." he said.

"It's beautifu.l" she whispered.

Marina was busy taking everything in looking for a Jedi when she saw him, the Jedi she admired above all.

"Qui-Gon Jinn." she whispered.

He was walking down the street with his hood up. Marina quickly grabbed Lily and said "Lets get out of here."

"How are we going to do that?" Lily asked.

"He has gone into the outlander club." she said "ok just go with it."

She ran halfway across the shop.

"Lord Vader I am going to the restrooms across the street" Marina said.

Meanwhile Lily was whispering to Danny and Tyler when she piped up "I have to go too."

Danny and Tyler got the plan. "Yeah we all have to."

"Very well meet me back in here." Vader said.

The four went outside and instead of going to the restrooms, they snuck into the outlander club.


	5. Escape

The club was crowded and noisy. The four looked around until they saw Qui-Gon at the bar. The four made their way over to him.

"Excuse me, we need your help." Marina said. "You are a Jedi aren't you?"

Marina told Qui-Gon the situation, how the Emperor was planning to train them to use the darkside.

"Well I suppose you need a way to get home? None of you can fly." Qui-Gon said. "I will find someone to take you home, in the mean time you may stay with me. All of the other Jedi left are in hiding now."

As they left the club Darth Vader spotted the hooded figure leading the four somewhere.

Qui-Gon's small home was well hidden. He shared his home with another Jedi, Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan, I want you to take these four young kids back home. They were kidnapped to be trained in the darkside." Qui-Gon explained.

Obi-Wan and the four left almost immediately to get to the ship. But, as they boarded, trouble appeared.

"There they are!" a stormtrooper yelled.

"Figures." Marina said "Our chance to escape and we are caught."

Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber and drove it through the stormtrooper's heart.

"Go!" Marina screamed "It's no use getting yourself killed!"

"We will figure out how to get all of you home!" Obi-Wan ran down an alley disappearing from site.

Stormtroopers surrounded Marina, Danny, Lily, and Tyler. They took them to back to their quarters.

"We are in some deep trouble now." Tyler said "And Marina this is all your fault!"

"Hey at least we tried to escape!" Marina yelled.

"Stop Fighting!" Lily yelled.

Darth Vader came walking briskly into. "Why did you try to escape? Tell me where the Jedi are hiding!" He snarled. "You should all be punished, double the training!"

"We don't exactly remember where." Lily said.

"Lily, you need to keep your mouth shut!" Tyler said through gritted teeth.

Over the next few days they trained for 12 hours a day. They were so exhausted from all of the training, when they got to their rooms they went to bed.

The next day Darth Vader wished for Lily to accompany him on a walk.

"You have very beautiful eyes." he said.

Lily was terrified, she knew he was going to try to get information out of her.

"Thank you." she replied.

He started talking about himself when he was young when Lily asked,

"How old are you?"

"I have recently turned Twenty-Four, why?" he asked.

"Just wondering" she said. In the movie Anakin had been 23 when he turned to the darkside, so he could not have been a Sith for very long.

Later on back in the apartment they discussed what they were going to do.

"First, Lily is going to betray us all and go to the darkside just because she thinks Anakin is the hottest guy in the galaxy!"

"Shut UP!" Lily yelled.

"Look guys we are just going to have to wait until someone can rescue us." Marina said.

"But that may be a really long time!" Danny said.

"We will just have to wait. There is nothing we can do right now. We are on lockdown." Marina said.


	6. Betrayed Angel and Birthdays

Padme Amidala was sitting on her balcony looking up at the stars. She had been in hiding for several months now and she longed to see her children.

She was hidden out in the lake country in a small cottage with two of her most trusted handmaidens. Padme began dozing of in her chair clutching her pendant a young boy had given her many years earlier.

Padme woke up with a start to her handmaiden's cry

"M'lady you're in danger!" Sabe cried.

Outside she saw a dozen stormtroopers, and Boba Fett. Her other handmaiden Eliza was talking to Boba Fett. A few of them broke down the door and charged inside.

"Eliza has betrayed you!" Sabe cried.

Only Sabe, Eliza, and some Jedi knew where Padme was hiding. None of the Jedi would have betrayed her.

"There she is!" a trooper said, "Do not harm her."

Padme was handcuffed, and so was her handmaiden Sabe.

"We found you, you rebel scum." Boba Fett said.

"Happy Birthday Marina and Danny" Tyler and Lily sang.

Marina and Danny's birthdays were only a day apart. They decided to have a little celebration for both of them. Marina was turning 17, Tyler 15.

"You guys are lucky, you get a real Star Wars birthday, we have to come back for my 18th!" Lily said.

"Oh yeah well that will happen." Tyler scoffed.

"Can we go to Oakey Oaks for my 18th?" Marina asked. "On Earth Chicken Little is about to come out on DVD!" she squealed.

"For the love of Pete, Marina you are obsessed!" Lily teased.

"Look who's talking." Marina shot back with a smirk.

"I'm hungry, I want some cake." Danny said, while his stomach grumbled.

"Uh we are kind of short on supplies buddy." Marina said. "Darth Vader is still a little miffed from our attempt to escape."

"Ok we are going to draw straws to go ask Darth Vader if we can have a cake." Tyler said. "And don't you cheat Lily!"

They drew straws, while everyone except Lily were muttering "Please not me!"

"YES!" Lily screamed. "I won!"

"Marina you have to go with her." Tyler said.

"Ok come on girl." Marina said, while Lily was about to explode from being so excited.

They walked into the hallway when Marina looked off to an inactive droid and said "Go on Lily, I'll be right there." She ran to the droid as Lily went ahead.


	7. Computer Nerds and Romancin' Bad Guys

Marina was a big time computer nerd. She knew how to tell the computer a command. She fiddled with the R2 unit trying to turn it on. When she figured out how to turn it on she decided to make a recording.

She was tempted to say "Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi you are my only hope!" She told the droid to go deliver the message to Obi-Wan, and not to let anyone else see it.

Marina realized that she had left Lily alone with Darth Vader. Her eyes widened. "...Oh, SNAP!"

Meanwhile Lily was on her way to ask Darth Vader if he would marry her no, if she could have a cake for Marina and Danny.

She made her way to his quarters, the stormtrooper lead her inside and said "He will be in here in a minute."

Lily didn't know if she could contain herself. She was in his room! She heard a door swish open and there he was.

"Did you want to talk to me?" he asked.

"Umm well yes I did." Lily blushed scarlet.

"Sit down." Vader offered, pointing at the sofa.

Lily plopped down onto the squishy red sofa.

"Nice place you have here." she complemented.

"Thank You." he said, while scooting closer to her.

"Would you like something to eat?" he offered.

"No Thanks." she replied. "I came to ask you a question."

"And what might that be?" he asked.

"We were wondering, since today we are celebrating two of my friend's birthdays, if maybe we could have a birthday cake." she said.

"You may certainly have one." Vader said.

"Thank You." Lily noticed that he was holding her hand, she silently vowed never to wash it again. He drew her closer, Lily's heart was pounding. They were both facing each other. He moved toward her when-

"Sorry I'm late!" Marina said out of breath. "We were wondering if we could please have a birthday cake!" she blurted out.

"I already agreed to send one down." he said. "Now if you will excuse me I have some things to do."

Back in the apartment Lily was about to explode.

"I almost kissed Anakin!" she screamed, "He held my hand!"

"Marina it's a good thing you went with her." Tyler said.

Lily continued on screaming while Marina whispered to Tyler how she had programmed the droid.

"Do you think that he will come help us escape?" he asked.

"Without a doubt, he is a Jedi he is supposed to help us." Marina said.

On Vader's comlink…

"My Lord, Amidala has arrived." an officer said.

"Take her to the brig, I will be there shortly." Vader said.


	8. Birthday Suprises

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Marina and Danny, Happy Birthday to you!" Lily and Tyler sang to them.

"Oh garsh thanks you guys!" Marina blushed.

"Time for presents!" Danny hollered.

Lily and Tyler handed Danny two wrapped up parcels in blue wrapping paper. Danny quickly ripped open the paper to reveal a model of a star destroyer from Tyler and a pair of boots from Lily. Marina had drawn him a picture of himself in a banana suit.

"Aw man I was hoping that you got me a banana suit Lily!" Danny whined.

"Sorry Danny but they don't make banana suits in this galaxy" Tyler said, rolling his eyes.

"Happy Birthday Marina!" Lily said handing her a gift.

"Oooh" Marina ripped the package open to reveal a silver necklace with a star on it. Danny gave her a model of a podracer. Tyler gave her a bracelet with stars on it to match her necklace.

Vader walked briskly down the hall of the brig. Two guards stood at attention as he entered cell 12. There lying on the hard bed in slumber was his ex wife Padme, and her handmaiden. The door slammed behind him and she woke with a start.

"Nice to see you again Padme." Vader said.

"Let me out of here, I have done nothing! Let Sabe out also!" she demanded. He hated it when she was so cross.

"First you tell me where my child is." Vader stated.

"Well, after you choked me on that terrible planet I lost them!" she yelled angrily.

Vader's face fell. Was she telling the truth? Had his only child been lost? She had to be lying. Had it all been his fault?

"Padme I could still overthrow the Emperor-

"Don't you dare start any of that! We are finished Anakin!" Padme threw herself onto the bed and wept. Sabe put an arm over her.

The next day Danny, Tyler, Marina and Lily were summoned to the Emperor's throne room.

"The four of you have learned a great deal the past few weeks. It is time for you to have one of these. He handed each of them a lightsaber. Lily almost exploded from excitement.

"I have always wanted a real lightsaber!" she squealed. She ignited her lightsaber to reveal a glowing red blade.

"On guard!" Marina said.

Lily and Marina began to practice using their sabers. Danny and Tyler followed.

"Good, Good. I see that you have been practicing with the training sabers." the Emperor said satisfied. "Lord Vader did you find out the information from Amidala?" he asked.

Tyler seemed to have lost concentration when the word "Amidala" was said.

"There is no child my master." Vader replied.

"Unfortunate." the Emperor replied back.

Later that night Obi-Wan and some other Jedi were planning on rescuing the Earthlings.

"Did you here? Padme is being held prisoner." Tyler said dreamily.

"Your point" Lily said. "SHE STOLE MY ANAKIN!" Lily screamed.

Marina plugged her ears with her fingers. "Here we go."

"Not again." Danny said.

"Don't you dare insult her!" Tyler screamed.

The continued on shouting at each other until their voices were so sore they could only whisper.


	9. Rescue

"Wake up!" Lily heard Marina shout.

"Err what's the matter?" Lily asked Marina.

"Get dressed and get your things together." Marina said urgently.

In the living room Danny and Tyler were already packed.

"Obi-Wan has replied to my message! They are rescuing us tonight!" Marina said.

"Tonight!" the other three exclaimed.

"Yes so we must be ready, they should be here in 10 minutes." Marina said.

"I'm not going." Lily said.

"Oh yes you are." Tyler said.

"No I am not, I am not leaving Anakin here!" Lily shouted.

"We are not letting you stay here!" Marina said.

There was a soft knock on the door. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon along with a few other Jedi were there to rescue the earthlings.

"I am not going!" Lily screamed.

Danny grabbed her arm to pull her out.

"Let go of me!" she screamed. Lily punched him in the nose with all of the strength she could muster.

"Darn it Lily!" Danny yelled while holding his nose.

Tyler grabbed both of her arms from behind, Lily fought back as much as she could.

"I am not going I'm staying here!" Lily screamed.

"Ok this way." Obi-Wan whispered.

"Noo!" Lily screamed.

"Shut up, they will hear you!" Tyler said while putting his hand over her mouth.

Danny and Tyler carried a fighting Lily out the door. The group walked quietly down the hall, trying not to make a sound.

"We can get out this way." Obi-Wan said. They turned a corner to see two guards guarding the door.

"Oh Snap." Marina said.

"Over there!" One of them called. They began blasting at the Jedi. Marina, Lily, Danny and Tyler ducked. Obi-Wan knocked down both guards.

"Ok let's go." Obi-Wan said. They made it out of the building, entering the courtyard.


	10. What about Padme?

There standing in the courtyard was Darth Vader with his lightsaber ignited.

"You fools, I sensed a disturbance, I would have expected better from you." Vader pointed at Lily.

"We'll handle this." Obi-Wan and Qui-gon said together. "Run!"

Lily, Marina, Danny and Tyler made a run for it when Tyler remembered-

"WAIT! We have to save Padme!" Tyler whirled around and sprinted for the detention center.

"And you call me obsessed?" Lily said rolling her eyes. "Come on!"

The three ran after Tyler down the long corridor.

Out of breath Tyler signaled to them not to make a sound. A stormtrooper was guarding the entrance to the detention center.

"Ooh, I'll handle this." Marina said.

She turned around the corner when the guard asked, "You there what is you're business here?"

Marina waved her hand "You don't need to know why we are here"

"I don't need to know why you are here." the trooper replied.

"Move along" Marina said while waving her hand again.

"Well, go on move along!" the guard replied.

Marina checked the prison list; her eyes scanned the list frantically.

"There she is!" Marina yelped. "In cell 3348!"

"And could you tell us where that is?" Lily asked.

"Hold on, hold on!" She searched the computer until she found a map. "Ok we need to go down hall a, turn at hall c and continue on until we reach 3348."

"Ok lets go." Tyler began to sprint down hall A, the rest followed.

By the time they reached the door to the prison cell they were all out of breath.

Marina fiddled with the controls outside the door and it swished open. Padme and Sabe were asleep on the bed. They woke when they heard their footsteps. Tyler was lost for words being in the presence of his Padme.

"Come on Padme we are here to rescue you!" Tyler said.

"What?" She asked stunned.

"Come on with us! Marina said. "We are here with Obi-Wan Kenobi!"


	11. Drama Galore!

"Obi-Wan Kenobi? Where is he?" Padme demanded.

"Well um he is kind of pre-occupied at the moment." Marina said.

"He is kind of in the middle of a duel with your ex-husband M'lady." Tyler said.

"He is going to kill my dear sweet Anakin!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs."

"Listen." Tyler started "He will never be "your" Anakin Lily, he is EVIL now. He may even kill you if you stay, and I am not going to let that happen." Tyler said furiously.

"Why do you care?" Lily asked while shaking.

"Because of the way I feel about you!" he said.

Danny and Marina's jaws hit the floor.

"W-what?" Lily asked stunned.

"Well, um will you go out with me?" Tyler asked.

"Yes!" Lily replied. "And would you like to know something, I have liked you for quite a while."

Now it was Tyler's turn to have his jaw hit the floor.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked her.

"Well, kiss her already while we are still young!" Danny yelled.

"Well, um I hate to interrupt the drama people but I think that we should get going before we are found." Marina said.

Lily was completely flustered. No one had ever asked her out before. Not even noticed her. All of the sudden she was in Lala land. Like when Chicken Little kissed Abby.

"Ok people we really need to get out of here." Marina said while waving her hand in front of Lily.

"Wake Up Lily!" Marina said.

"Huh?" Lily replied while she was still in Lala land.

"Why don't I get a girl?" Danny demanded.

They quietly snuck out of the tiny cell. It was a miracle that they had all fit in there. While they quietly moved through the hall Danny was being very flirtacious towards Padme, who was trying to ignore him.

They made it out of the detention center when they ran right into a group of stormtroopers.

"There they are!" one of them yelled. They immediately began firing.

"Protect Padme!" Came a familiar voice. Obi-Wan Kenobi came running from behind them, Qui-Gon accompanying him.

They began to eliminate the stormtroopers one by one.


End file.
